


Brazen

by orphan_account



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, Public Hand Jobs, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lee gets a little bit bold with you during one of Ford's dinner parties.
Relationships: Lee Sizemore/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Brazen

Lee didn't mind the fact that his colleagues and the very few and close friends he had in the workplace knew about your relationship with him, in fact, he quite often took pride in the fact that he was yours and you were his - he knew that some were jealous that Lee could manage to earn the affections of someone like you, he knew that some hated and resented him for it. He took pride in the fact that he could call you his and that he could parade you around on his arm amongst the waves of jealous glances. 

And there was nothing more he loved than one of Ford's dinner parties - they gave him an excuse to keep you close and to grin as he introduced you as  _ his  _ significant other,  _ his  _ lover, as  _ your  _ boyfriend and  _ your  _ only love; but tonight was no different. Things had started off as they always did, a couple of short and formal conversations here and there with colleagues, a few introductions to new people, a couple of glasses of wine here and there, but then things had started to go a little bit down hill; across the room, Lee had often caught one of the new technicians - Lou, he thought his name was - gazing at you longingly, looking you up and down as he bit his lip and sipped on a stale glass. 

After about an hour, though, Lee had had enough of it, and when he sat down, he pulled you down with him, letting you sit on his lap with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair, the other swinging down so that your legs were spread; his hand was at your lower back, just above your backside, grip steady and strong as he kept you close, letting you place one hand at the back of his neck, the other on his side, just below his ribs. 

"Is it alright if I smoke in here?" You asked quietly, worriedly, looking around for a sign that someone else was caving in and giving in to their own nicotine addiction. 

"I think I saw Theresa light one up," Lee hummed, rubbing your lower back with his thumb oh so gently as he smiled. "You should be alright, love." 

You nodded, pulling your cigarettes and lighter from the inside of his blazer pocket, letting your addiction get the better of you as you sparked up a cigarette and took a long drag. "I haven't seen your friend around tonight, what's his name? Stubbs?" 

"Oh, Ash?" Lee mused, starting to rub little patterns into your back as he relaxed a little. "He's busy, love, another fuck up with cold storage." 

You nodded, not thinking much else of the absence as you took another drag from your cigarette, watching as Lee grabbed a nearby ashtray and tugged it that little bit closer so that you could ash it. "When are we gonna get out of here? Y'know, go home… have some fun." 

He growled a little bit, swallowing thickly as his grip grew slightly tighter, his gaze going from your eyes to your lips and lingering for a moment, a certain ache building in him to move forward so slightly; he took the cigarette from you, taking a quick drag before placing it in the ashtray. "Soon enough, don't worry… I'll make sure to fuck you so hard you won't remember your own fucking name." 

The words struck a chord with you, making you whimper slightly as you moved your hips as with as much subtlety as you could, as much as you could without giving it away. " _ Lee _ …" 

"Hush, love," he growled, about to whisper something dirty in your ear when he noticed, yet again, that same stranger looking at you with envy in his eyes, making Lee pull away slightly, sharing a look with you before letting you kiss his neck. He watched the stranger from across the room as you left soft little kisses across his skin before he slid his hand down your thigh, splaying his hand when he reached your groin and kneading your flesh softly through the fabric of your clothes, making you whimper and whine out his name, letting out a shaky breath for more; Lee was all too happy to oblige your little request, of course, palming you through the thin fabric and groaning slightly when he started to feel your arousal, biting his bottom lip as he kept up his movements, teasing you whilst looking over at the stranger, the faintest of smiles on his lips. "You like this, puppy? You like it when Daddy touches you like this?" 

Burying your head against the side of his neck, you let out a shudder, doing your best not to be so obvious and so brazen about the affects he was having on you, on your body. " _ Jesus, fuck, yes."  _

When the stranger walked away, Lee couldn't help but to almost grin, a low contented growl coming from the back of his neck; god, he loved that he could make you so needy and so yearning and aching for his touch so quickly. He reveled in it. He basked in its light, soaking up the heat from your body, the scalding of your arousal; he didn't care about the passing disgusted glances of his co-workers as they passed him, shaking their heads and tutting, murmuring disapproving comments - all that mattered to Lee was that everyone knew that you were  _ his _ , and that only he could touch you like he was. "You wanna cum? Huh? Is that you want? You wanna fucking cum from my hand?" 

"Yes!" You all but yelped, breath shaky and heated against his skin, making goosebumps rise in the wake of moans. 

"Then let's go," he finally grinned, retracting his hand with an achingly teasing pace, angling your chin so that he could kiss you slowly. "Let's fuck off and go home." 


End file.
